College love Crazy
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Crona tiene que enfrentar un nuevo reto en su vida la universidad, se encontrara con su vieja amiga de la infancia y enfrentara varios obstaculos para lograr ser mejor
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **Es un regalo para mi amiga Death the rose**

**Prologo **

**Crona Prov**

Hola mi nombre es Crona Makenshi tengo dieciocho años de edad, y esta es mi historia de cómo llegue a la universidad de Shibusen. Mi historia comienza cuatro años iniciando la preparatoria.

Cuatro años atrás

_Yo era una chica demasiado tímida, mi cabello rosa era muy corto y mi cuerpo no se había desarrollado del todo la única amiga que conocía era Maka Albarn mi vecina a quien conocí desde los seis años. Ella aunque tenía el mismo problema de cuerpo que yo era más segura de sí misma. Cosa que no era mi caso, su cabello cenizo era largo y peinado con dos coletas. Lo que la hacía verse más femenina comparada conmigo. En ese entonces no pensaba en cosas triviales como los chicos, al igual que Maka me esforzaba por estudiar y llegar a ser alguien en la vida. Mi único problema era la interacción con la personas, aunque Maka tratara de ayudarme nada funcionaba. Las cosas empeoraron el día en que mi madre, mi hermano y yo nos mudamos de Death City. Antes de irme Maka y yo nos intercambiamos correos electrónicos y le prometí una cosa a Maka._

_-Volveré a la ciudad, tarde o temprano, y en ese lapsus nunca olvidare nuestra amistad, ¿prometido?-Le pregunte mostrándole mi dedo meñique arqueado para sellar nuestra promesa._

_-Prometido.-Dijo Maka correspondiendo la señal._

_Y al subir al auto me dije a mi misma que cambiaría pasara lo que pasara._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En la actualidad lo único que cambio fue mi físico, ya que mi cabello había crecido hasta casi llegar a mi cadera, lo sujete con dos coletas bajas. Complejo que quise semi imitar a Maka. Mi cuerpo se desarrollo demasiado asemejándose al físico de mi madre, cosa que fue un problema para mi hermano que se la paso toda la preparatoria moliendo a golpes a los chicos que siquiera se atrevían a mirarme, ahora tengo la oportunidad de regresar a Death City. Ya que mis notas sobresalientes me obsequiaron una beca completa a la Universidad Shibusen. Donde solo los alumnos más destacados a nivel mundial asistían, ahora voy en el auto de mi hermano camino a Death City donde volvería a ver a mi mejor amiga y tendría una nueva vida al fin lejos de mi madre.

**Fin del prov de crona**

El auto paro en un enorme edificio que a lo lejos se veía intimidante y lujoso. Crona mira el lugar con admiración ya era tiempo de adaptarse a una nueva vida, destetarse del seno familiar y ser una mujer comenzando en ese momento.

-Oye tonta, ¿vas a quedarte mirando el edificio, o vas a entrar?-Pregunto un joven de tez blanca, cabello negro corto, cuerpo maduro y musculoso, de ojos grises. Vestía una camisa negra con una X de huesos, y unos jeans, tenía un percirg en sus nariz. –Te lo repetiré de nuevo tonta, ¿entras o no?-Insistió Ragnarok.

-S-si.-Respondió la chica entrando a lugar, con su hermano mayor detrás con sus maletas.

Crona examinaba las instalaciones del lugar, era mucho más lujosa que cualquier escuela que ella hubiera visitado en su vida. Las ventanas eran grandes y hermosas, tenía unas bellas columnas que le daban clase al lugar, las baldosas eran de mármol. Estaba tan concentrada en mirar el lugar que no vio que un joven estaba delante de ella, también distraído por el paisaje los dos chocaron cayendo el chico encima de ella, justamente en medio de sus senos que a la vista del chico de ojos ámbar eran simétricos. El chico de cabello negro corto con rayas blancas y vestimenta igualmente negra se levanto levemente, para ver a la hermosa chica de ojos como el cielo, y lindo rostro como el de una muñeca, su mano roso su suave cabellera rosa amatista que brillaba con los rayos del sol, era tan Simétrica. La fantasía acabo cuando sintió que lo jalaban fuertemente de su camisa.

-Enano ¿Quién te has creído para hacerle eso a mi hermana?-Dijo amenazante Ragnarok con el puño cerrado cerca del rostro del joven.

-¡No, no es mi intensión!-Se defendió el chico algo nervioso.

-No me importa, pagaras.-Contesto molesto Ragnarok a punto de golpearlo, El chico cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero milagrosamente no lo sintió, al contrarió el chico que lo tenía sujeto lo bajo al piso, Pudo ver a la chica que miraba a su hermano con desaprobación.-Tienes suerte de agradarle a mi hermana.- Dijo este de forma sombría mientras dejaba las maletas de la chica en el suelo e irse.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Crona preocupada por el chico.

-Si no te preocupes, lamento mucho lo ocurrido, yo no soy un pervertido solo miraba las simetricas instalaciones y no veía por donde iba.-Explico el joven.-A por cierto mi nombre es Death the Kid y el suyo.-Dijo este de forma educada tomando delicadamente la mano de Crona, quien se sonrojo.

-Cro-Crona.-Respondió esta roja como tomate.

-Bienvenida al Campus Crona-chan, ¿quieres que te ayude con tus maletas?-Pregunto Kid mirando la cantidad de cosas que llevaba.

-S-si gracias.-Contesto con una frágil sonrisa.

Los dos chicos subieron varios pisos a donde le habían señalado.

-Gra-gracias Kiddo-kun , eres muy caballeroso.-Contesto sonrojada la chica.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una dama tan encantadora, espero verte pronto Crona-chan.-Contesto galante el chico, lo cual empeoro el bochorno de la joven, Luego de eso se marcho dejando a Crona, en su cuarto que a su parecer era más grande que la sala de su casa, en verdad el Rector había pensado en todo, tenía hasta computadora incluida, no demoro mucho en acomodar sus cosas, solo esperaba tener suerte en su primer día, vio el paisaje por la ventana de su habitación y sonrió al ver la luna esta sería una gran aventura.

Continuara.


	2. Primer día

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **Es un regalo para mi amiga Death the rose**

**Primer día**

**Crona prov**

Me levante temprano al sentir los rayos del sol llegar a mis ojos, me sentía más viva después de mi primer encuentro con un chico. En solo pensar en él me sonrojaba, era tan guapo y gentil que todo lo que me había dicho mi madre sobre los hombres fueran puras mentiras, me da un escalofrió recordar la charla que tuve con mi madre a los catorce.

_Yo apenas tenía algo de conocimiento sobre sexualidad y chicos, yo por tonta fui a preguntarle a mi madre quien en esos momentos cruzaba una etapa muy difícil, ya que se había divorciado de mi padre. Dejándola a ella conmigo y Ragnarok._

_-Hija déjame, decirte algo sobre los hombres.-Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego fijo sus malévolos ojos en mi.-Los hombres a excepción de tu hermano, son pestes que harán lo que sea para llevarte a la cama y aprovecharse de ti, toman tu corazón y lo arrojan a basura. Por eso te digo que si algún día uno de esos te hace lo que tu padre me hizo, córtale la moral, si me entiendes.-Dijo furica mi madre cortando un chorizo a la mitad._

_-S-si, ma-madre entiendo.-Le respondí asustada._

_-Bien fue un placer platicar contigo amor.-Dijo contenta cambiando de expresión._

_._

_._

Deje de pensar en ello por unos instantes, debía relajarme mi madre era una amargada. Pero yo no lo soy, además no habría razón alguna por la cual enojarme hoy me reencontraría con Maka, que decía que me presentaría a unas amigas suyas. Camine por unos cuantos pasillos y sin previo aviso pude ver a un muchacho de cabello corto parado en punta de color azul celeste, era de tamaño mediano, pero su físico lo compensaba. El chico estaba retando a otro que parecía no prestarle atención.

-¡Entonces probaras el puño del gran Ore-sama!-Amenazo el chico extraño al hombre que estaba frente a él y efectivamente el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo volar, el chico cayó al piso, pude ver que el extraño joven se aproximo a mí con una sonrisa entregándome un papel que decía "Black*Star".

-Es mi autógrafo, disfrútalo.-Me dijo guiñandome un ojo para luego irse.

Suspire definitivamente no sé cómo lidiar con esto.

**Fin del prov**

Crona camino varios pasillos a la primera clase de su facultad, ella había decidido estudiar artes visuales, escénicas y literarias, ya que siempre había querido ser actriz o al menos saber algo de arte que le ayudase en un futuro. Al salón fue saludada por una voz familiar.

-¡Hola Crona!-Se trataba de Maka, que había cambiado de forma considerable. Ahora su cabello estaba suelto y más largo. Su cuerpo al igual que ella ya había cambiado mucho aunque claro era un talla más pequeña que la de Crona, Maka le señalo un asiento delante del suyo Crona acepto la invitación.-Me alegra tanto verte, ¿tu viste problemas para encontrar el salón?-Le pregunto preocupada porque tardo un poco en llegar.

-Me encontré con un chico muy raro que me dio esto.-Contesto la pelirosa entregándole el autógrafo.

Maka lo examino con cuidado y supo al instante de quien se trataba.

-Ese tonto, no te preocupes es un pervertido inofensivo que esparce su propaganda barata a chicas lindas.-Contesto Maka sin importancia devolviéndole el papel a Crona.

-Y-yo no me creo tan linda.-Murmuro la chica apenada.

-No digas eso Crona, mírate ahora seguro ya tienes uno que otro admirador aquí.- Insinuó la rubia mirando de forma insinuante a Crona, la chica se sonrojo al recordar al chico del día anterior.

-Conocí a alguien ayer.-dijo la joven con un poco de confianza.- Pero mejor hablemos de eso más tarde.-Agrego al ver la cara molesta del maestro.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar las dos primeras clases comenzó el primer receso, Maka llevo a Crona fuera del edificio donde las esperaban, un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos vestido de forma informal, una chica de cabello rubio brillante corto, pechos grandes, ojos azules y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, también otra chica de cabello rubio oscuro y largo más alta que la otra y una talla menos de pecho que sonreía con sarcasmo, una chica de cabello negro en una coleta, voluptuosa, vestía un vestido blanco que se marcaba en ella y por último el chico que había visto en el pasillo.

-Amiga te presento a mi grupo de amigos, este es mi novio Soul.-Dijo esta señalando al joven albino.-ella es Patty.-Dijo señalando a la primera rubia.-Esta su hermana Liz.-Dijo señalando a la rubia alta.-y ellos son Tsubaki y Black*Star.-Dijo señalando a los dos últimos.

-Hola.-Dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Ho-hola, mi nombre es Crona Makenshi mucho gusto.-Se presento la joven, reverenciándose levemente.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, Maka nos hablo mucho de ti.-Dijo despreocupado Soul dándole unas cuantas palmadillas en el hombro a la chica.

-Gra-gracias.- Respondió la chica.

En eso se oyeron unos pasos acercarse al grupo de jóvenes, Crona volteo y pudo ver que se trataba de Kid, quien también se sorprendió al verla de nuevo.

-Llegas tarde, Kid.-Le regaño Maka, luego lo arrastro hasta donde estaban ellos. -Maka el es Kid.-Dijo esta orgullosa.

-Maka, ayer tuve el placer de conocer a la señorita Makenshi, ¿no es así Crona?-Pregunto el pelinegro dirigiéndose a Crona que estaba coloradísima.

-S-si Maka-chan, ayer el me ayudo con mis maletas.-Confeso avergonzada Crona con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Me alegra que ya se conozcan!-Admitió feliz Maka, para continuar con la plática que llevaban.

Las hora pasaron rápidamente y Crona se sintió mucho mejor ahora que había vuelto a su ciudad natal, y ahora tenía nuevos amigos y un admirador que no paraba de mirarla cada tanto, ella admitía que era muy guapo y esperaba llegar a algo con él se comenzó desvestir para ponerse el pijama pero lo que no sabía era que era grabada.

.

.

.

.

En otra habitación en la zona de varones Black*Star miraba lujurioso una de las cinta donde Crona se cambiaba, el joven de cabello azul se las había arreglado para instalar una cámara escondida en las habitaciones de todas las chicas, en ese momento entro Kid para revisar la habitación de el joven, y al ver a Crona en ropa interior, las curvas de ella era mucho más pronunciadas sin su vestimenta que era algo holgada, hizo que se desmayara y callera de espaldas al suelo con una hemorragia nasal enorme. Al despertar miro furioso a black Star.

-¡Eres un depravado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre grabar a las chicas?-Pregunto molesto el joven ya recuperado.

-Tranquilo, eso no lo hago solo por mi lo hago para otros estudiantes, si no le dices nada a nadie te doy el DVD donde grabe a Crona.-Le dijo insinuante Black Star, con el DVD en mano. Kid lo pensó unos momentos, luego de un rato tomo una decisión que iba contra sus principios.

-Acepto.-Dijo este tomando el DVD, y marchándose del lugar, colorado. Se sentía como una sanguijuela, por una mujer se había vuelto un vigilante corrupto ¿Qué tan bajo caería por esa mujer? Se pregunto el joven abrazando el disco como si fuera lo más sagrado.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblacki, Death de rose y yuki-chan22**


	3. ¿Homonas o amor?

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** ** Es un regalo para mi amiga Death the rose**

**¿Amor o hormonas?**

Kid dormía en su habitación, exhausto de ver el video donde solo había visto a Crona en ropa interior. La chica era más hermosa de lo que él había pensado. Él jamás se había sentido atraído por ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera se sintió atraído por Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Maka. Que eran de las más lindas de la universidad, Crona a su parecer las vencía a todas. No solo en belleza, sino también su personalidad nunca en su vida había conocido a un joven con cualidades tan notorias como la de ella. Era amable, bondadosa y humilde. Todas las cualidades que él buscaba en una mujer pero para su desgracia aquella visión que Black Star le regalo le trastornaba la mente. Y ahora sufría las consecuencias de haber visto aquel DVD.

**Sueño de Kid**

_Kid estaba en una cama cubierta de plumas rosas, frente a él pudo ver a la mujer de sus sueños. Con hermoso vestido blanco algo ajustado al cuerpo haciéndola ver adorable. Tenía un escote tipo V, en el pecho del vestido y uno atrás en su espalda donde sobresalían unas bellísimas alas rosa. Era lo más bello que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida._

_-Hola, Kiddo-kun.-Saludo la Crona del sueño._

_-Tú no eres real.-Contesto desilusionado Kid bajando la vista desilusionado por recordarse a si mismo que esa chica que ahora observaba, no era más que una ilusión creada por su mente._

_-Quizás no sea real, pero la Crona real ¿haría esto?-Pregunto descaradamente la Crona del sueño acercándose a Kid, abrazándolo por el cuello y plantándole un beso. Que poco a poco se hizo más profundo. Que hizo sentir al joven que estaba en el cielo, pronto el beso seso y el chico poco a poco abrió sus ojos para ver la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de la Crona del sueño._

_-Mi imaginación es increíble.-Comento asombrado por las sensaciones que inconscientemente creía que sentía._

_-Sí, y eso no es todo.-Agrego la Crona del sueño, quitándose el vestido, frente al incrédulo muchacho que no podía quitar los ojos, de la imagen que tenía frente a al. Aunque sabía que era falsa, no tardo en lanzarse sobre ella._

**Realidad.**

Liz y Patty estaba asustadas y asombradas al ver al joven que aun no se había levantado y verlo abrazar de manera posesiva una almohada mientras la besaba y acariciaba.

-¿Kid que estás haciendo?-Pregunto Liz, enojada mientras Patty lo zarandeaba para que despertara.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Kid somnoliento, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, y se sentaba en la cama. Patty noto que algo sobresalía de las sabanas.

-¡Kid está feliz!-Grito risueña, señalando el abultamiento de las sabanas que denotaba la excitación del joven que apenado se tapo el bulto con las manos.

- No tienes por que apenarte es normal.-Dijo Liz ya más calmada.-Es más ya me preocupaba por ti pensé que era gay, o algo así.-Comento divertida la rubia mientras ayudaba a su hermana a buscar ropa para su amigo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunto molesto este mientras tomaba la ropa y se iba al baño a cambiarse.

-Nos preocupamos al ver que aun no despertabas Kid, ya casi es una hora más tarde de lo habitual.-Contesto Liz un poco alterada pero no tanto.

-Bien entiendo, es que anoche me dormí muy tarde es todo, gracias por preocuparse chicas.-Contesto el joven ya más calmado, vestido y listo para salir.

-Démonos prisa que pronto se nos hará tarde y no podremos entrar.-Agrego Liz, algo fastidiada. Seguida de Patty que tarareaba una canción.

Kid por su parte estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber, visto aquel DVD era un idiota al haber aceptado un soborno tan estúpido departe de Black Star.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido. Pronto habían terminado todas las clases de los distintos horarios, Kid aprovecho que Crona estaba sola para intentar hablar con ella, pero cada vez que se acercaba, recordaba cada vez más a la Crona del sueño cada vez se sentía más nervioso.

-Crona, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-Pregunto algo acelerado, que la chica por poco no le entendió.

Crona por su parte estaba muy nerviosa también. Su nueva vida adulta le traía muchas sorpresas y una de ellas era que un joven tan apuesto como Kid, le propusiera algo así, se limito a asentir con la cabeza y darle un leve beso en la mejilla, cosa de la cual se arrepintió. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo lejos del joven.

A Kid le parecía, tierna la forma de ser de la chica, quizás podría olvidarse de sus impulsos y gozar de una relación normal después de todo. Tan solo esperaba poder controlarse si la veía en la vida real con vestido.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche en Death City y cierto joven hacía su inventarió de las ganancias que había adquirido con su negocio de grabaciones. Debía admitir que Jaqueline y Kim estaban haciendo un gran trabajo instalando las cámaras en cada dormitorio femenino, vestido y en las regaderas. Pero recordó con enojo que tenía que darles el veinte por ciento por el trabajo. Pero se alegro al recordar que al menos tenía sus incentivos para evitar ser reportado. Había apartado todos los DVD de Crona para dárselos a Kid, y agradecía haber ganado esa beca deportiva. Al terminar el papeleo, el joven puso para su deleite un disco donde tenía grabada a Tsubaki, sabía que era patético estar enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia y no decírselo pero él esperaba a que el momento para confesarse llegara, solo esperaba que fuera pronto.

Continuara.

**gradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblacki, Death de rose y yuki-chan22 Nayasha The Otome**


	4. Consejos

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** ** Es un regalo para mi amiga Death the rose**

**Consejos**

Kid estaba algo nervioso al estar cerca de la chica que quería necesitaba ayuda de alguien y quien mejor para darle consejos que su padre. Pero para su desgracia su padre no estaba en la oficina así que mejor decidió contactarlo por teléfono.

-Padre tengo un problema.-Dijo el joven algo nervioso pensando sus palabras.

-Vaya, Kid-kun ¿de qué se trata?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Veras, hoy le pedí una cita a una chica.-Admitió apenado, pudo oír las risas de felicidad de su padre detrás de el teléfono.

-¡Hijo no sabes cuanto espere para oírte decir esas palabras!- Confeso emocionado el hombre.

-Padre, ¿Qué debo hacer?-Pregunto ya hastiado.

-Primero que nada seguridad ante todo, y llevar "Protección".-Fue lo único que le contesto el padre de Kid antes de colgar el teléfono y dejar a su hijo enojado y confuso.

Lo mejor era consultar con alguien que si tenía novia, hablaría con Soul para ver si le daba algunos tips para no arruinar la cita.

.

.

.

.

Crona en esos momentos estaba en condiciones iguales a las de Kid, solo que Maka no era la única interesada en "ayudar" también se habían unido a ella Liz, Patty y Tsubaki. Que no paraban de susurrar algunas cosas a espaldas de la chica, eso la hacía sentirse más insegura.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer Crona es cambiar tu vestuario.-Dijo Liz, con Patty al lado con un montón de ropa en sus brazos.

-¿Necesitare tanta ropa?-Pregunto Crona asustada por la cantidad de faldas, blusas y vestidos.

-Si hay que ver que te queda mejor.-Contesto Liz, llevando a la joven al baño con las ropas.

Crona probó muchos vestidos, faldas, blusas y pantalones. Hasta que al fin dieron en el blanco con una gran combinación. Una falda corta de color gris que resaltaba su blanca piel y sus ahora torneadas piernas, y una blusa que le quedaba ajustada sobretodo en el busto, Maka sintió algo de celos al ver que incluso su tímida amiga tenía más busto que ella, se notaba que había cambiado mucho esos cuatro años.

-Vaya Crona, te vez genial.-Admitió feliz Patty.

-Ahora tenemos que hacer algo con tu actitud.-Dijo Maka sería.

-¿Mi actitud?-Pregunto confusa la chica.

-Si Crona pregúntate esto ¿de qué sirve lucir bien si no te sientes bien contigo misma? La confianza es vital en este tipo de cosas.-Agrego Tsubaki .

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos que trabajar mucho en eso amiga y no pararemos hasta que seas una nueva y mejorada Crona.-Dijo Maka con decisión, mientras las demás jóvenes la miraban con complicidad, para luego mirar fijamente a Crona. Quien a diferencia de ellas estaba algo asustada por la situación.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Kid, Soul y Black Star estaban reunidos en el patio de la facultad de arquitectura el joven explico su situación a sus amigos, los cuales reaccionaron de la siguiente forma.

-¡JA, JA, JA!-rieron los dos jóvenes al escuchar que el joven más aplicado de la facultad de arquitectura, hijo del rector y estudiante modelo desde la primaria. Nunca había tenido una cita.

-Eso no es gracioso, idiotas ¿me ayudaran o no?-Pregunto molesto el joven de cabello negro.

-Si no te preocupes amigo, tan solo nos parece gracioso que alguien como tú no haya tenido una cita, pensé que era popular en la preparatoria.-Contesto Soul algo confundido.

-Mis rigurosos estudios y preparación mental me lo impidieron, además nunca había hallado a la mujer indicada hasta ahora.-Explico el joven sonrojado.

-¡Vaya ¿no podrías ser más patético?-Alardeo Black Star haciendo que el joven pelinegro se enojara.

-¡Tú también estas solo, no eres la persona indicada para molestarme asimétrico!-Grito molesto Kid.

-¡Al menos tengo confianza Inútil!-Contesto furioso Black Star.

-¡No empiecen!-Regaño Soul, Para luego fijar su vista en Kid.-Mira solo se tu mismo, no mires a otras mujeres y controla tus impulsos corporales eso es lo más importante.-El albino hizo énfasis en lo último.

-Eso sería lo más difícil amigo, sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió anoche.- Kid dijo lo último en un susurro que para su desgracia Soul escucho.

-¿Qué te paso anoche?-Pregunto interesado el chico de ojos rubí, con una sonrisa mañosa junto con Black Star.

-Nada que les importe. Es solo que me preocupa hacerle algo indebido ella se ve tan tímida, frágil y delicada como una flor de Sakura. Sería un sacrilegio hacerle algo terrible en la primera cita por eso recurrí a ustedes.-Comento apenado.

-Tranquilo cuando terminemos contigo, serás todo un galán y te garantizamos que Crona y tu estarán satisfechos con los resultados.-Dijo contento Soul, mientras Black Star asentía.

Los dos jóvenes arrastraron a Kid hacía el centro, para su cambio de actitud e imagen.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y ambos jóvenes estaba nerviosos pronto tendrían su primera cita en todo su vida y esperaban que todo lo aprendido.

"_¿Ahora qué hare?" _Se preguntaron ambos antes de ir a buscar al contrarío.

Continuara.

**gradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblacki, Death de rose y yuki-chan22 Nayasha The Otome**


	5. Nuestra Primera Cita

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **Es un regalo para mi amiga Death the rose**

**Nuestra primera cita**

Kid se arreglaba para su encuentro con la chica de sus sueños. Era tan feliz como un niño de seis años visitando por primera vez un parque de diversiones. Nunca antes en su vida se sintió tan pleno, y no estaba tan preocupado ya que sabía que contaba la ayuda de sus amigos que estaban encargados de velar por el si algo salía mal, estaba muy nerviosa aun ya que bueno desde que vio el video de ella y recordar el encuentro tan raro que tuvieron era de esperar que él no pudiera expresarse muy bien o nada bien cerca de ella. Por lo menos tenía el plan de apoyo que le había proporcionado Black Star. Eran unos audífonos que estaría usando mientras salía con Crona. Este y Soul le dirían que hacer así al menos no echaría a perder la velada.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Crona ya lo esperaba en el sitio acordado, la chica estaba muy nerviosa por la situación, aunque sentía seguridad al saber que Maka y las demás la estarían siguiendo para auxiliarla, la reconfortaba. De alguna forma, pero siempre están en su mente varías inquietudes como por ejemplo. _"¿Acaso me veo mal" "él no se habrá arrepentido de haberme invitado?"_. Lo había esperado ya mucho tiempo. Que ya pensaba que el joven no iba a aparecer, justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.

-Hola Crona.- Saludo su pretendiente que lucía un elegante traje blanco con corbata negra y zapatos igualmente blancos. En sus manos portaba un elegante ramo de narcisos.

-Hola Kid-kun.-Saludo también la joven, con su dulzura habitual. El moreno se sonrojo al verla tan hermosa con esa ropa que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel pálida y forma de de cuerpo era algo que le pareció la creación más perfectamente simétrica hubiera visto.

Sus amigos al ver que su amigo se había quedado pasmado y sin habla entraron en acción.

-¡Kid, hay algo rápido!-Le grito Black Star. Haciendo que el joven reaccionara y le entregara el ramo a la chica. Provocando que esta también quedara petrificada por la acción. Luego de unos momentos en que ambos se perdieran en sus miradas. Kid le ofreció el brazo a su cita quien lo acepto con gusto y ahí los dos fueron rumbo al centro de la ciudad seguidos de sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

En el centro de la ciudad habían demasiadas actividades que se veían bastante entretenidas y no sabían por cuál iniciar. Maka llamo al celular de Crona. Está contesto al instante.

-Crona, vayan a la arcada invítalo a bailar en la nueva maquina de baile que intalaron.-Fue todo lo que le dijo Maka. Crona hizo caso al consejo.

-Kid, ¿quieres ir a la arcada a probar la nueva máquina de baile?- Suigirió la joven de cabellos rosados.

-Sí, suena bien.-Contesto este con una sonrisa.

Los dos entraron al lugar. Con sus amigos detrás de ellos. Los dos subieron a la máquina de baile y ambos buscaron alguna canción que a ambos les gustara hasta que al fin hallaron una canción genial, los dos disfrutaron bailando al ritmo de "Go back" y otras canciones en el aparato, tanto Maka y las chicas, como Soul y Black Star. Quedaron complacidos con ese primer lugar de cita. Soul le sugirió a Kid el segundo destino.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kid, ahora vayan al cine te recomiendo que vean **El monstruo se los comió a todos**. Y antes de que digas algo confía en mi las películas de terror de lo que crees.-Fue lo único que le dijo el albino antes de que Black Star le quitara el auricular con micrófono.

Kid llevo a Crona al cine los demás seguían atrás de ellos sin perderlos de vista ni un momento. Tsubaki fue la que llamo a la joven está vez.

-"¡No caigas en el truco de las palomitas, siempre mantenlas a la altura del pecho así evitaras un problema enorme.-Le advirtió la morena antes de colgar.

Los dos sentaron en los asientos de en medio petición de Kid. En una escena de la película en la que los protagonistas bailan al son de una tonada pegajosa. Black Star quiso intervenir.

-Kid finge que quieres tomar las palomitas pero en lugar de ir por ellas, roza su pecho.-Dijo pícaro el joven de cabello azul.

Kid al principio se indigno al chico, pero se vio tentado a realizar la acción al darle un vistazo, al pecho de la joven. Su mano viajo hasta la zona a atacar. Pero no contaba con el contraataque de Crona quien bloqueo su mano con dicha bolsa de palomitas así frustrando su pervertida acción.

Ya a mitas de la película, cuando una pareja estaba a punto de ser devorada por la horrible bestia peluda de grandes colmillos. Crona se asusto y se abrazo a Kid, con ello el joven había entendido el plan de Soul, él respondió el abrazo haciendo que la joven se sintiera protegida y amada. Maka y los demás chicas miraban conmovidas la escena. Soul y Black Star sonreían triunfantes ante el éxito de su misión.

Como punto final los jóvenes fueron a cenar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Deaht City. Liz le había aconsejado a Crona hablar de temas interesantes y Soul le dijo a Kid que escuchara y diera respuestas cortas. Al terminar la cita los dos volvieron a los dormitorios del campus Kid acompaño a Crona hasta la puerta de su habitación y ahí la magia del amor hizo el resto. Kid se inclino un poco a la altura de la bella pelirosa y rozo sus labios. El beso se profundizo y los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que los hizo sentir una corriente mágica adictiva que los unía pronto se separaron y se despidieron cortésmente.

Kid se marcho feliz, su primer beso fue mejor de lo esperaba. Crona por su parte toco sus labios que aun tenían el dulce aliento de su amado y pensó en él con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Los hombres no eran como su madre le decía después todo.

Continuara.

Continuara.

**gradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblacki, Death de rose y yuki-chan22 Nayasha The Otome**


	6. Algo para ti

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** ** Es un regalo para mi amiga Death the rose**

**Algo para ti**

Crona estaba estudiando con Maka en su dormitorio Liz y Patti tenían un trabajo pendiente y Tsubaki ayudaba a Black Star con sus estudios y las dos decidieron aprovechar el tiempo para aplicarse. Al terminar, Crona se sentía genial, como una nueva chica. Era algo gratificante saber que al fin su vida había cambiado de ser una chica solitaria, sin atractivo y sin novio. A una hermosa joven con amigos y un novio encantador, en verdad era algo que nunca pensó que pasaría. Suspiro de alegría al recordar su cita fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, hasta que Maka la interrumpió.

-Crona ¿Qué hicieron tú y Kid al regresar aquí?-Pregunto Maka interesada por saber que sucedió con esos dos.

Crona no pudo decir nada al solo recordar que beso a Kid, su cara se torno de un rojo fluorescente, cosa que confirmo las sospechas de Maka.

-¿Te beso verdad?-Pregunto la rubia. Haciendo que el rubor de Crona empeorara.

-Ba-basta Maka-chan.-Contesto la chica de cabello rosa nerviosa y un poco molesta.

-Me alegro por ustedes, al menos les fue mejor que a mí y Soul.-Admitió la chica de ojos jade mientras guardaba su libro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Pregunto sin querer Crona, al saber que hizo mal cubrió su boca con ambas manos.-Perdona n-no quise.-

-No te preocupes.- Interrumpió Maka sonriente.-Lo único que salió mal due la cena, Soul eligio un restaurante ruso y por accidente ordeno carne cruda, nunca le perdonare eso.- Dijo molesta al recordarlo.-Pero todo lo demás salió bien.-Reparo Maka sonriente al recordar que Soul toco algo para ella esa noche.

-Maka-chan, gracias por todo enserio.-Dijo agradecida Crona sosteniendo ambas manos de la rubia.

-Somos amigas Crona, es el deber de una amiga ayudar a otra si la situación lo requiere.-Contesto alegre Maka.

Crona se conmovió al oír esas palabras tanto que no titubeo para abrazar a su mejor amiga, quien correspondió al abrazo.

.

.

.

.

Kid se encontraba muy ocupado organizando algunas cosas para su padre. Que estaba ocupado en una reunión y por casualidad se le habían extraviado algunos papeles. Pero cuando fue a su oficina la encontró hecha un desastre. Y eso no lo podía tolerar y ya llevaba tres horas organizando la oficina y aun no hallaba los venditos papeles.

-¿Dónde estarán esos papeles?-Murmuro molesto mientras arreglaba el escritorio. Hasta que encontró al fin los papeles en una carpeta que se encontraba revuelta con otros papeles en el cajón inferior. Los dejo sobre el escritorio de su padre. Al salir se encontró con el dulce rostro de Crona.

-Hola kid-kun.-Saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Crona-chan hola.-Contesto el pelinegro feliz. Al menos tenía a alguien quien le alegrara el día.

-Tengo algo para ti.-Dijo esta sacando un reloj de pulsera de plata, de su bolso.

-¡Es hermoso gracias!-Exclamo contento probándose el reloj, para luego sentirse culpable ya que él. No le había comprado nada a ella.

-Maka me dijo que mañana es tú cumpleaños, pensé que esto te gustaría. Tiene la hora de diez países y tiene perfectamente ajustada, nos vemos más tarde que he quedado con Maka nos vemos.- Se despidió ella con su dulce sonrojo en su rostro para luego irse. Dejando a kid sintiéndose culpable.

Esa misma tarde Kid salió con Liz al centro de la ciudad tenía que corresponderle el gesto a su nueva novia.

-Kid me alegra que acudieras a mi soy experta en compras y se que en menos de una hora hallaremos el regalo perfecto para ella.-Proclamo orgullosa Liz.

Los dos buscaron por todas las tiendas algo hermoso para Crona. Pero aparentemente nada le parecía a Kid, los vestidos no eran del color adecuado o muy atrevidos, que los zapatos eran feos y caros y los chocolates podrían darle alergias y granos. Pero su expresión fue favorable al llegar a una joyería. Le llamo la atención un hermoso collar de oro, con un hermoso amatista rosa en el centro de este.

-Disculpe ¿Cuánto cuesta este collar?-Pregunto interesado el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Unos mil yenes, con estuche incluido.-Respondió la dependiente.

-Lo compro.-Contesto este, comprando el collar. Ignorando los regaños de Liz.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, el muchacho ya estaba frente a la habitación de su novia. Toco la puerta y hay la vio tan linda como siempre.

-Ho-hola Kid.-Saludo tímidamente la chica.

-Esto es para ti.-Dijo este dándole el estuche a la chica quien estaba más apenada que nunca.

-N-no es.-La callo el joven con un dedo en sus labios.

-Lo compre para que sepas lo mucho que te amo y espero que lo disfrutes.-Dijo este despidiéndose de la chica con un beso en la frente.

Se fue muy satisfecho por su acción y esperaba que a Crona le gustara el collar. Como a él, el reloj.

.

.

.

.

Crona cuando abrió el estuche se sorprendió al ver ese bello collar. Se lo probó y le gusto lo que vio. Nunca nadie le había dado algo tan hermoso eso era algo tan nuevo para ella. Ya estaba viviendo una nueva vida y se alegraba por eso.

Continuara.

Continuara.

**gradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblacki, Death de rose y yuki-chan22 Nayasha The Otome**


	7. Mirones

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **Es un regalo para mi amiga Death the rose**

**Mirones**

Kid se revolvió entre sus sabanas, abrió los ojos al sentir cierta incomodidad y podo ver que en realidad no había dormido en la cama con Crona, que estaba aun vestido y en el sofá. Crona era la que dormía en la cama. Con eso recordó lo que realmente paso la noche anterior.

.

.

.

.

_Kid y Crona no estaban nada cómodos con la idea de dormir juntos. No era porque no se apreciaran como novios; era por el hecho de que nunca estuvieron en la cama con alguien del sexo opuesto y la idea les incomodaba un poco. Además ambos pensaban que era demasiado pronto para la primera vez de ambos. Por ello Kid decidió asumir una solución práctica a ese predicamento._

_-No te preocupes Crona, yo dormiré en el sofá tu descansa.-Le dijo el joven pelinegro tomando una de las mantas y una almohada de la cama._

_-¿Estás seguro Kid?-pregunto preocupada Crona, ya que no le gusta la idea de que su novio durmiera mal._

_-Tranquila no quiero incomodarte, estaré tú descansa.-Contesto con dulzura el joven besando la frente de la chica para luego irse al sofá a dormir._

.

.

.

.

Si era sincero consigo mismo le hubiera gustado que lo el soñó hubiese sido verdad y no una fantasía; pero tenía que considerar a Crona ella seguramente estaba más confundida y asustada que él, también estaba ese asunto de que todavía debían conocerse mejor antes de llegar a ese tipo de nivel. Y según había leído en libro sobre parejas primerizas eso era lo esencial. Al levantarse del sofá pudo ver que no había nadie en la cama que ya estaba tendida y su ropa doblada con una nota encima.

"_Querido Kid._

_Lamento tanto que tuvieras que dormir en el sofá y por no esperarte, estaré abajo esperándote para desayudar, te quiero._

_Con amor Crona."_

Al menos sabía que su novia era considerada con él. Eso lo reconfortaba, también el hecho de que no se parecía a ninguna de sus amigas. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Soul en el pasillo.

-Buenos días Kid.-Saludo Soul con una sonrisa.

-Buenas días Soul.-Contesto afable el joven de ojos ámbar, para luego ponerse serio.-¿Tú sabías algo acerca de las invitaciones?-Le pregunto Kid a Soul.

-No supe la razón de porque Black Star sentirá lo mismo que tu, ya que cambie mi invitación con Tsubaki.-Respondió sonriente el albino haciendo que Kid se animara.

-Gracias Soul , iré a desayunar ¿Vienes?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si ¿Cómo no?-Contesto Soul con su indiferencia característica.

Ambos bajaron al comedor donde estaba Crona, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Giriko y Ragnarok.

Crona se acerco a su novio contenta abrazándolo.

-Buenos días Kid-kun y Soul –kun.-Saludo la joven de cabello rosa educadamente.

-Buenos días.-Saludaron ambos contesto.

-¿Y Black Star?-Pregunto interesada Tsubaki.

-Sigue durmiendo.-Respondió como si nada Soul.

-Kid ¿no quieres probar estos huevos? Los hizo Crona.- Sugirió Maka pasándole un plato con huevos estrellados que acepta sin dudar, al igual que Soul.

-¡Deliciosos! Son mejores que los de Maka.-Opino el albino, para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de su novia.-¡Deja de hacer eso pareces loca!-Grito molesto el joven.

-¡Eso lo tienes merecido! Si te pasas de listo otra vez. Te daré en donde más te duele.-Amenazo la rubia con mirada iracunda.

Crona observaba la escena con algo de pena ajena. En verdad no esperaba que en el futuro ella y su novio tuvieran discusiones similares; lo amaba y esperaba no tener peleas con su querido Kid por lo menos sabía que los pleitos no serían frecuentes ya que no eran Soul y Maka.

Momentos después bajo Black Star a discutir porque no le dejaron comida.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde todos. Se reunieron en el parque acuático para pasar el tiempo y disfrutar de las vacaciones de primavera. Las jóvenes entraron al vestidor de damas sin darse cuenta que como en la universidad eran observadas. Solo que ahora eran vigiladas por White Star que las miraba lujurioso hasta que abrieron la puerta Soul, Kid y Black Star.

-¿Qué haces papá?-Pregunto Black Star con su hiperactividad de siempre.

-Nada, nada hijo.-Contesto este intentando apagar los monitores para que no lo descubrieran pero Kid lo descubrió infraganti.

-¡Usted! ¡¿Qué cree que hace?- Grito molesto Kid al hombre de cabello blanco.

-Puedo explicarlo.-Intento defenderse el hombre aunque no pudo ya que Soul confirmo su acción.

-Señor ¿a quién cree que engaña? Usted espia a las mujeres igual que su hijo. Qué vergüenza.- Regaño el joven de ojos rojos.

-Se lo diré a mamá ya verás.-Dijo molesto Black Star a punto de llamar por el celular a su madre.

-¡No lo hagas por favor!- Rogo el hombre desesperado, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea al ver que Tsubaki ayudaba a Crona a ponerse el traje de baño y a Maka ayudando a Liz y a Patty a buscar la parte superior de sus bikinis.-Miren.-Les dijo este señalando los monitores.

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver los monitores y quedaron embobados la escena que tenían frente a ellos. Black star y Kid casi sangraban por la nariz al ver a Tsubaki y a Crona vistiéndose estaban tan cerca que sus senos chocaban y Soul al ver a Maka cambiarse junto con Patty y Liz. Eso aprovecho el hombre para grabarlos con su celular como evidencia y dejarles en claro lo evidente.

-¡Ahora ustedes son iguales a mí! Y tengo pruebas no podrán hacer nada.-Dijo triunfante White Star. Con el celular en la mano.

-¡Rayos!-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-No se sientan mal, guardemos eso en secreto y disfrutemos todos del espectáculo.-Agrego White Star. Para después decepcionarse al ver que las chicas ya se habían ido y no era el único Soul, Kid y Black Star también lo estaban.

Después de ese incomodo momento los cuatro decidieron guardar eso en secreto y seguir con sus vidas, lo mejor sería disfrutar del parque.

Continuara.

**gradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblacki, Death de rose y yuki-chan22 Nayasha The Otome karlyyam 44 ****Hoshi of Death**


	8. Travesuras en la piscina

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** ** Es un regalo para mi amiga Death the rose**

**Travesuras en la piscina**

Ya vestidos y listos para entrar a la piscina lógicamente las chicas llamaban demasiado la atención con sus esbeltos y moldeados cuerpos en esos diminutos bikinis. Provocando que los hombres babearan por ellas.

Eso enfurecía mucho a Kid maldecía en sus adentros a Liz por haberle prestado uno de sus diminutos bikinis, que resaltaba sus curvas. Sobre todo sus senos que aduras penas la chica podía cubrir, lo único que le consolaba del asunto era que Crona era suya al cien por ciento y que nunca se separaba de su lado. Y lo que mejoraba la situación era que caminaban juntos tomada de su brazo apegando sus senos a este haciendo que se vieran más grandes. Estaba tan desconcentrado mirando que no es escucho lo que decía su novia.

-¡Kid-kun!- Exclamo nerviosa la chica pensando que algo malo le estaba pasando.-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto angustiada Crona, regresando al pelinegro a la realidad.

-Si no te preocupes.-Respondió tranquilo el joven para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Crona iba a comprar helados y el y él aun no había ordenado.

-¿No quieres uno?-Pregunto entristecida la joven de ojos azules con ojos acuosos.

-Si quiero no llores, deme un cono doble de chocolate con vainilla, yo invito a la chica.-Contesto este sacando una pequeña bolsa que traía consigo.

-Bien entonces son un cono doble de yogurt helado de vainilla y chocolate y un cono de yogurt helado de chocolate y fresa.-Repitió el dependiente anotando las ordenes.-Son trece yenes con noventa centavos.-Cobro el sujeto Kid le pago y les dieron sus helados así los dos se sentaron juntos en uno de los bancos a comerlos contentos.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte del parque acuático cierto joven de de cabellos azules hacía de las suyas; estaba sumergido en la piscina con un snorket viendo a las chicas sin ser descubierto. O eso era lo que pensaba. Tsubaki lo descubrió, porque rozo sus manos con sus senos un momento, ella bajo la vista y lo vio. Molesta lo tomo de los cabellos furiosa.

-¿En que pensabas?-Le pregunto furiosa.

-Es que eres muy linda lo de los senos fue un accidente.-Fue lo único que dijo en su defensa antes de recibir una paliza de parte de la pelinegra.

Adolorido y vencido se sentó a tomar una soda y miro que Soul también estaba allí con un moretón en el ojo. El chico de cabello azul se acerco a su mesa y se sentó junto a él.

-¡¿Qué onda Soul?- Saludo de manera explosiva como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres Black Star?-Pregunto molesto el albino.

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo?-Pregunto Black Star.

-Maka me dio un puñetazo porque pensó que miraba a otra chica. Solo me perdonara si compro lo que le gusta y por eso estoy aquí.-Explico a regañadientes suponiendo que después su amigo se burlaría de él cosa que fue un hecho.

-¡ja, ja, ja vaya que eres un mandilón Soul Maka te tiene dominado.-Fanfarroneo el joven Star, a lo que el chico Evans no presto atención.

-Eres un tonto ¿Cuándo maduraras?-Pregunto muy indignado.-Eres el único de nosotros que no tiene una relación formal y sigues comportándote como en la secundaria, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de pensar las cosas con claridad amigo?-Le dijo Soul ya serio.-No toda la vida serás joven y ser viejo verde es lo peor que puede pasarte.-Fue todo lo que le dijo Soul antes de irse y dejando Black Star solo.

Su amigo tenía razón ya era hora de crecer un poco.

.

.

.

.

Kid y Crona habían termina de comer sus helados y luego de esperar media hora, disfrutaron de las atracciones al menos hasta que Kid por educación decidió ir al baño en lugar de hacer lo que otros hacen en ella. Cuando dejo sola a Crona por un momento un hombre grande se acerco a ella.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué hace una lindura como tu con ese debilucho?-Pregunto este poniendo su brazo detrás del cuello de ella, contacto que la joven rechazo.-¿Qué pasa muñeca no te gusto?-insistió el tipo intentando manosearla.

-No para nada, vete antes de que mi novio regrese.- Contesto molesta Y fastidiada Crona.

-¿Ese flacucho? Tienes que estar bromeando.-Dijo este intentando forzarla otra vez hasta que.

-¡Oye tu no toques a mi novia!-Grito molesto Kid golpeándolo cosa que molesto al sujeto pero su rostro molesto cambio a susto.- ¿Sabes que? Mejor me voy.-Dijo el indeseable corriendo lo mas que podía.

Tanto Kid como Crona se sorprendieron por lo que paso, lo que ambos no sabían era que por casualidad pasaba Ragnarok por allí y al ver que las cosas se ponían difíciles decidió ayudar a Kid con ese patán sabiendo claro que ese tipo era uno de los que le temían en la secundaria. Se alegro de ver que Crona era feliz con Kid ya no le importara que su hermanita tu viera novio al parecer fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle. Y lo confirmo al ver lo sonriente y feliz que era al lado de Kid decidió volver con Liz sintiéndose satisfecho.

Continuara.

**gradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblacki, Death de rose y yuki-chan22 Nayasha The Otome karlyyam 44 Hoshi of Death**


	9. Promesas de año nuevo

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** ** Es un regalo para mi amiga Death the rose**

"_letras inclinadas" _** imginacion.**

**Promesas de año nuevo**

Ya casi terminaban las vacaciones para los jóvenes. Kid se levanto cansado en el sofá del hotel; detestaba dormir allí pero tenía que hacerlo no quería propasarse con Crona. Al menos le consolaba la idea de que ya pronto se retomarían las clases y podría regresar a su vida tranquila vida y claro en su momento él y su novia tendrían su primer encuentro amoroso; pero todo a su tiempo. Al levantarse vio que Crona ya se había ido del cuarto. Fue a ver su calendario y se asusto un poco al ver la fecha.

-¡Es año nuevo y no empaque mi traje ceremonial!-Grito asustado.- ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare?-Se pregunto el joven de cabello negro corriendo en círculos, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.-¿Ah?-

Eran Liz y Patty que vestían kimonos. Liz un kimono de color rojo con su cabello recogido y Patty usaba un Kimono azul, Patty llevaba una caja en sus manos cosa que le dio curiosidad al joven.

-¿Qué traes hay Patty?-Pregunto curioso ya más calmado.

La rubia abrió la caja que traía en sus brazos y saco de allí una yukata de color negro y costuras doradas él joven reconoció el atuendo como su traje ceremonial de año nuevo.

-¿Ustedes se lo llevaron para las vacaciones?-Pregunto interesado el joven por la suspicacia de las chicas.

-Si supuse que lo olvidarías pensando que no tardaríamos fuera de la universidad, pero igual le dije a Patty que lo empacara en caso de emergencia y veo que tuve razón.-Explico Liz de manera calmada.

-¡Gracias, gracias chicas!-Exclamo agradecido el joven pelinegro abrazando a las dos jóvenes acabando con la paciencia de Liz.

-¡Ya basta Kid!-Grito molesta haciendo que el Kid las soltara, feliz con su yukata en sus manos.

-Espero con ansias esta fecha, y no quería verme mal para lo ocasión.- Admitió contento Kid.

-¿Por qué kid-kun?-Pregunto curiosa Patty.

-Porque será le primera vez que estaré Crona, en el templo de Tokio para desear junto con Crona, podre verla a los ojos iluminada con la luz de las estrellas.-Confeso romántico el muchacho.

Liz y Patty observaron contentas esa escena esperando que los sueños de su amigo se hicieran realidad, se despidieron de él contentas para reunirse con Ragnarok y Giriki que las esperaban junto con sus amigas para ir al festival.

.

.

.

.

Fuera del hotel Soul que vestía una yokata de color amarillo y blanco estaba sentado en una en una esquina, junto con Black Star que vestía una yukata de color marrón con blanco parado de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?-Pregunto fastidiado el albino recostándose para mirar las nubes.-Eso no es cool.- Dijo este hastiado cerrando los ojos.

-¡Es imperdonable, ese mortal no puede hacernos esto! ¡Dejarnos aquí esperándolo como unos tontos!-Grito molesto el joven de cabellos azules enojado.

Pronto la puerta del hotel se abrió y salió Kid animado por su simétrico vestuario, feliz de que solo faltarían algunas cuantas horas para poder ir al templo con su novia. Se imagino como serían las cosas cuando estuvieran en el templo.

"_-Kid-kun, amor mío prometo serte fiel toda la vida y darte mi flor cuando sea el momento, solo pensar en ti amado mío y darte ocho simétricos bebes.-Prometió Crona con ojos vidriosos de alegría mientras lo miraba anhelante y se recostaba en su pecho._

_-Cielo prometo serte fiel y amarte solo a ti Crona preciosa y cuidare de ti y nuestros hermosos hijos.-decía este romántica mientras inclinaba su rostro para besar a la chica, mientras esta respondía el beso con dulzura."_

Kid imaginaba esa escena sonrojado y con algunas babas colgando hasta que un golpe en la cabeza de Black Star_._

_-_¡Que te ocurre idiota asimétrico!-Grito molesto

-Esto te lo ganas por a sernos esperar.-Le respondió despreocupado Black Star.

Eso no fue suficiente para el joven pelinegro que se lanzo encima del joven de cabellos azulados sin importarles que hubiera gente alrededor, haciendo que Soul se muriera de vergüenza .

.

.

.

.

Con las mujeres todo era más tranquilo, Liz hacía que Ragnarok llevara a rastras las bolsas de sus compras, Patty y Giriko se contaban chistes entre si y Maka y Tsubaki conversaban animadamente. Crona por su parte imaginaba en momento mágico que compartirían ella y Kid en el templo.

_-Amor mío te amare para siempre.-Le dice el joven pelinegro re manera romántica ofreciéndole una rosa._

_-Y yo a ti, hasta el día de mi muerte.-Responde la chica abrazándose a este plantándole un beso._

Crona imagino eso con los ojos cerrados y las manos contras su pecho. Al menos esperaba que toda la fiesta fuera tranquila y sin problemas.

Y así fue todo el mundo se divirtió a lo grande, todo rieron cuando Black Star se atraganto de comida por reírse con la boca llena pero por todo lo demás había sido una fiesta estupenda.

A las once cuarenta de la noche todos caminaron al templo para darse sus promesas de año nuevo, todos se agruparon en pareja Maka y Soul, Giriki y Patty, Ragnarok y Liz, Tsubaki y Black Star y por ultimo Kid y Crona.

Quienes estaban muy nerviosos. No era lo mismo hacerlo en su imaginación que hacerlo en la vida real; el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido y ya faltaban dos minutos para las doce de la noche. Juntaron sus manos se vieron fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose en sus miradas. Al sonar las doce campanadas los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Prometo amarte por siempre.- Al decirse estas palabras los dos se fundieron en un hermoso y largo beso que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas, para después ver juntos los juegos artificiales. Sin duda ese fue un fin de año memorable.

Continuara.

**gradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblacki, Death de rose y yuki-chan22 Nayasha The Otome karlyyam 44 Hoshi of Death ****Maxbang**

**Espero que les gustara mi especial de fin de año feliz dos mil doce a todos que les traiga mucha felicidad y sobretodo amor. Nos vemos.**


	10. Un san valentín extravagante

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

_Letras inclinadas imaginación _

**Un san Valentín extravagante **

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo en la universidad de Shibusen Kid estaba nervioso por una razón normal y obvia que seguramente arruinaría su relación. Olvido comprar un regalo de san Valentín para su novia. Debió haber adivinado que su mala memoria lo llevaría aun trampa mortal donde seguro Crona se decepcionaría de él. Ya se imaginaba lo que le haría Crona como…

.

.

.

.

_-¿No me compraste nada?- Pregunta la joven con su timidez de siempre._

_-Si perdona.-Se escusa el pelinegro._

_Repentinamente Crona comienza a encorvarse y su cabello a alborotarse y lo mira con cara iracunda._

_-¡Idiota te odio tanto ya no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra imbécil!-Le grita molesta dándole una golpes con una pala que no se sabe de dónde la saco._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ese pensamiento asusto a Kid y decidió buscar ayuda lo mas rápido que podía antes de encontrarse con su novia. Intento comunicarse con algunos de sus amigos pero los teléfonos celulares estaban apagados u ocupados. El joven corrió por cada pasillo de el enorme edificio se encontró con Soul quien traía algo en verdad pesado en sus brazos, por fortuna no cayo al suelo.

-Lo lamento Soul ¿esta bien?-Pregunto Kid preocupado ayudando al joven de cabellos blancos a levantarse.

-Si al menos el regalo de Maka no cayo me haría cosas innombrables si no llego a traerle nada.-Admitió aliviado el albino mirando con orgullo el enorme regalo.

-Por casualidad ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto curioso Kid.

-Es una enorme figura de ella hecha de cristal puro con su forma.-Contesto el joven con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Vaya tu si tienes algo lindo que darle a tu novia, yo estoy perdido no se que hacer.-Admite el joven de ojos ámbar entristecido.

-Tranquilo Kid, tan solo debes pensar en algo simple y lindo que le agrade a tu novia, según Maka Crona es muy simplista con que sepa que lo que le das se lo das de corazón ella lo aceptara.-

-¿Tú crees eso?-Pregunto interrogativo el pelinegro.

-Absolutamente.-Responde Soul con una sonrisa aun mas grande que convenció a Kid a sentirse mejor.

Luego de despedirse de Soul Kid se dirigió a su aula. Al terminar el periodo buscaría más ayuda.

.

.

.

.

Ya terminadas las clases Kid siguió buscando asistencia para posible ruina de san Valentín. Por fortuna en el camino se encontró con Maka que leía un libro que titulaba los pro y contra del día de san Valentín. Quizás ella tendría la respuesta de que seria esa cosa simple que necesitaba para regalarle a Crona.

-Buenas tardes Maka.-

-Buenas tardes Kid ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunto curiosa la rubia al ver al joven sudado y posiblemente nervioso.

-Veras hoy por casualidad no tengo nada que darle a Crona para el día de san Valentín y quisiera saber si tú podrías ayudarme Maka.- Pidió de forma desesperada Kid.

Maka lo metido unos instantes que cosas podrían hacer feliz a su amiga. Y al momento supo exactamente que decir.

-Podría ser algún detalle como invitarla a cenar y un buen poema te vendrían de maravilla.-Aconsejo la rubia dándole esperanzas al pelinegro.

-Eso suena bien gracias Maka-chan.- Agradeció eufórico el joven corriendo rumbo al restaurante mas cercano.

.

.

.

.

Por fortuna hubo cupo para una reservación en una de las mesas exteriores, eso era bueno ya que en esos meses que tenía de relación con Crona sabía que a ella le gustaba la luna. Lo más difícil sería escribir el poema. Se sentó en el escritorio de su dormitorio y medito las cualidades de su amada y que pudiera agregar a un poema.

Pensó en lo linda que era y eso podía agregarlo, en su hermosa personalidad y su dulce forma de ser con eso pudo escribir un buen poema. Para terminar fue a su dormitorio toco la puerta y su hermosa novia abrió la puerta enseguida.

-Crona tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche, prepárate.-Le aviso contento el joven Crona solo asintió contenta y sorprendida por ese inesperado aviso.

.

.

.

.

Horas mas tarde Kid y Crona entraron al restaurante mas lujoso de Death City, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando estuvo frente a la grande y lujosa mesa que era iluminada con la luz de la luna. Como si esto fuera poco su hermoso y elegante novio le declamo un hermoso poema.

_Para mi hermosa Crona. Tu eres tan linda como cual flor de dulce aroma, tu dulzura que perdura en la mas terrible oscuridad me llena de alegría como tu melodiosa voz al iniciar el día por eso te lleve sin hacer un motín a este hermoso restaurante por el día de San Valentín._

Declamo el joven haciendo que a Crona le brotaran lagrimas de alegría lo abrazo tan fuertemente como pudo.

-Kid, no, no debía e-esto…-No la dejo terminar ya que la cayo con un suave beso. No había nada más que decir él. La amaba y ella a él y eso era lo que importaba.

Eso si debió admitir el simétrico pelinegro que si no fuera por sus amigos no hubiera logrado realizar su sueño de amor.

continuara.

**gradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblacki, Death de rose y yuki-chan22 Nayasha The Otome karlyyam 44 Hoshi of Death Maxbang**


End file.
